


Guy Love

by molliehenson



Series: double b bro's [1]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Double B, JunDong, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: "You're my Valentine. No homo, though."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT A DOUBLE B SHIPPER BUT I WHIPPED THIS UP IN LIKE TWO SECONDS SO HERE YOU GO. HAVE A HAPPY VDAY GUYS! LMAO.
> 
> update: THIS STORY HAS A PART TWO! go read that n tell me all about it.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Dude, what's this?" Hanbin looked down at what Bobby handed him.

"It's just a card and a rose, that's all." Bobby shrugged while looking around.

Hanbin looked inside the card to find a hand written note that read:

-to my fave bro, happy v-day

"That's kinda nice," Hanbin shook his head. "So am I your Valentine now or something? No homo or anything, right?"

"Yeah, man, you're my Valentine. But yeah, we'll keep it cool." Bobby stiffed and straightened out his jacket. "You wanna go get lunch with the guys?"

"I could eat," Hanbin held his items, walking by Bobby's side through the mall.

They soon stopped at a little cafe where their friends were already sitting, and they all waved at the pair.

Hanbin took his seat by Yunhyeong and Jinhwan, while Bobby sat next to Donghyuk and his boyfriend.

"Who's the rose from?" Jinhwan asked. "Secret admirer?"

"No, just Bobby," Hanbin replied.

"Really?" Donghyuk clapped his hands together. "How sweet! I wish my boyfriend got me roses,"

Junhoe just glared and rolled his eyes at Donghyuk.

"I knew Hanbin wasn't going on a date with a girl this year, so I thought: why not?" Bobby said as he sipped water.

"You've said that like every year since you guys met," Jinhwan laughed.

"How did you guys meet?" Donghyuk asked.

Both Hanbin and Bobby tilted their heads, looking up, and searching for the memory of how they first met.

It was back in college. Hanbin was alone on a Friday night. He never got invited to the parties his neighbors seemed to have every weekend.

Hanbin ordered pizza. The wait was long, which was boring. Hanbin thought for sure his pizza was going to be free.

Then there was a knock at the door!

Hanbin drug himself over to the door and opened it to find a guy holding up his pizza. The man didn't look very old at all. They had to be the same age or so.

"Sorry it took so long. I couldn't find your dorm." The guy said, as he adjusted his blue pizza hat. "Quite frankly, there's too many dorms."

Hanbin agreed and handed over the money.

"Are you alone?"

Hanbin raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Huh," the guy said. "I thought for sure I would be delivering this to a party."

"I guess I'm not a party person." Hanbin sighed as he took his pizza. Then he thought of a weird idea. "Do you wanna come inside?"

The pizza guy only hesitated once before stepping through the door. Hanbin invited him to the sofa where they shared the pizza.

"Cool place you got here," the guy said. "My names Bobby by the way,"

"Hanbin,"

The two got to know each other, and instead of Bobby leaving to finish work, he ended up on Hanbin's bed.

Hanbin woke up the next morning to find Bobby lying next to him. He leaned over Bobby's face a slapped it. Bobby turned around and squinted. Hanbin was wide eyed.

"We didn't... Um-"

"No!" Bobby said quickly. "Oh, no!" He gave out a nervous laugh. "You started talking about how your ex left you. Then we cuddled, which was pretty nice. That was all, though. We cool."

Hanbin sighed in relief and laughed.

Bobby and Hanbin snapped out of their first time meet together. The other chuckled at the story.

"I'm surprised you guys aren't married," Yunhyeong commented. 

Hanbin ate a fry. "I am too. But if we did get married, I'd be in a totally manly way."

"True, true," Bobby shook his head.

"You two are practically a couple already. You got matching bracelets," Chanwoo added.

"That was Bobby's idea!" Hanbin shouted.

"But you still wear yours," Jinhwan said, and Hanbin covered the bracelet that read, Hanbin + Bobby 4 Ever, with his sleeve. 

"It was a Christmas present," Hanbin scoffed.

"There was also that time you guys went to Japan together," Junhoe said. "You blew up my notifications on social media!"

Hanbin and Bobby smiled at the memory from a few years back.

It was spring time, and the two thought they earned a vacation, so they put their money together and went to Japan.

They went sight seeing, ate lots of food and treats, and went on rides.

Bobby made sure to film everything, even Hanbin.

"It's dude love. That's all it is," Bobby said.

After all the friends were done eating, they stood.

"Well, we better get going," Donghyuk said as he put his arm around Junhoe. "This little guy is treating me to a new pair of shoes." They waved and strode towards a store in the mall.

"We better get going too." Bobby said. "We'll see you guys later. And Yunhyeong? Don't forget to bring your DS over tomorrow."

Yunhyeong gave Bobby finger guns. "I got it,"

Hanbin and Bobby went out and walked home. Hanbin didn't live far.

When they got to his doorstep, Bobby rocked on his feet. "So, like, should we hug? I won't be seeing you for a few days,"

"No need to ask twice,"

Hanbin brought Bobby into a nice hug, and the two embraced each others warmth. Hanbin was about to pull away but Bobby stopped him.  
"Just let it happen, man." Bobby whispered. "Give me a good long hug,"

Hanbin squeezed Bobby and rested his head on his shoulder. They both let out relaxing breaths before letting go of each other.

"I'm gonna miss you, bro,"

"It's only for a few days." Hanbin said. "Business trips aren't forever,"

Bobby nodded then he shoved his hands in his pocket and began to walk away. Hanbin turned to his door to unlock it.

"I love you,"

Hanbin glanced behind himself. "What was that?"

"I love you, bro." Bobby said. Then he shrugged. Hanbin got his door unlocked and opened it.

"I love you, too, man,"


End file.
